Mending Hearts
by Pallet and Cerulean
Summary: Love can be brutal and bitter and smash people's hearts. But, it can also mend them.


The door was left open again. After knocking once with no answer, Hanabi let herself in. She slipped her shoes off in the dimly lit entryway, quietly depositing her wet umbrella in the little rack by the door. It had been raining for her whole walk here, though it slowed to a sprinkle when she reached the vaguely familiar house. Taking the first hall on her right, Hanabi listened to her soft steps on the planked floors. It was the only sound in the otherwise silent house, somehow seeming loud in the quiet atmosphere. She came to a stop in front of the last door, gazing at the handle with some sort of dread twisting in her stomach. She knew why she was here, and yet, her anxieties whispered horrid things in her mind, trying to stop her. Trying to stop her from doing what she wanted, doing what she needed.

Hanabi shook her head, trying to clear away the insecurities. Biting her bottom lip, she reached up to the handle, her fingers sliding across the cool metal. Opening up the door, she found Mugi lying on his bed, a book in hand. At the sound, he raised his head, his eyes settling on Hanabi. A look of confusion washed over his features, but she didn't bother to address it. Instead, she crossed the room, crawling into his bed without invitation. Hanabi claimed her place next to him, letting her head come to rest on his chest. She took in a deep breath, letting the scent of him, warm and clean, overwhelm her.

"Hanabi?" Mugi asked quietly, dog-earring the page in his book before placing it on the side table next to his bed.

She didn't answer, electing to simply lay next to him, taking comfort in his company. Something about him made her feel more at ease, even when her heart was hurting.

It was a while before either of them spoke up again. The minutes ticked by, passing along, just like the clouds outside his window. "I don't love Onii-chan," Hanabi whispered, her voice sounding strained and shaky. Mugi furrowed his brow, caught off guard by Hanabi's statement. That was the whole reason they were even together. She loved Kanai-sensi, but couldn't be with him, and he was in the same situation with Akane-san.

"I don't love Ecchan either," Hanabi added dismally, balling her hands into fists. Her breaths were coming fast and short as she tried to stop the tears that were burning at the back of her eyes. She didn't come here to cry. But, after a short moment, her body was trembling against his, tears dampening the cotton fabric of his t-shirt. She buried her head in his chest, trying to stop the tears and the sadness and the hurt.

Mugi laid a hand on her back, rubbing small, soothing circles against her knit sweater, offering what support and comfort he could. His heart ached, watching Hanabi cry. He had seen her get teary-eyed before, but never break down like this. She looked too fragile and too miserable, and he never wanted to see her look that way again.

With each passing moment, Hanabi only seemed to worsen, until violent sobs wracked her body. She cried unreservedly into his chest, long past the hope of controlling herself. And Mugi simply offered his quiet support, occasionally smoothing a hand over her hair or taking her hand in his. Though, listening to her heartbroken sobs cascade through the empty house was starting to wear at his resolve, a lump forming in his throat and moisture gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Eventually, her tears started to subside, leaving Hanabi a bit worse for wear. Scrubbing at her red, puffy eyes with her sleeves, Hanabi sniffed, trying to reign her emotions back into check. "I'm sorry," she offered solemnly, her voice a bit hoarse from crying.

"Don't be," Mugi replied quietly, eyes shifting from the ceiling down to Hanabi.

Taking a moment to think over his words, Hanabi sat herself up, readjusting her sweater. Feeling her weight come off of his chest, Mugi almost felt odd without her there. It was comforting somehow, knowing that she was there with him.

Hanabi tugged at the hem of his shirt, trying to get his attention. Pulled from his thoughts, Mugi let his eyes flicker over to meet her intense gaze. Swallowing down her apprehension, Hanabi gathered up the fabric of her skirt between her fingers. "I love you, Mugi," she stated quietly, her eyes never wavering from his. "Only you."

A gentle smile played on Mugi's lips, her honest words warming his heart.

"I love you too, Hanabi."


End file.
